You won't be mine
by Alis Clow
Summary: Algumas escolhas doem mais do que outras. E algumas escolhas podem arrastar para sempre.  Slash, NextGen, Angst


**Autora:** Alis  
**Beta:** Gih(que foi me empurrando na escrita, mas a fic não foi gramaticamente corrigida não)  
**Personagens:** Fred Weasley II (e mais gente)  
**Classificação:** **PG-15** (quase **NC-17**)  
**Nota 1:** Cara, isso era pro aniversário da Coyote, mas eu tinha decidido não entregar, porque, bom, porque eu achei uma merda. E porque eu acho meio tenso dar uma fic assim pra alguém de _aniversário. _Mas foi tudo o que eu consegui fazer. Bom, como diria Carl, uma sábia lhama de chapéu "_Yeah, I'm in the worng here. I suck_".  
**Nota 2:** Essa fic tem uma trilha (okay, duas músicas! XD) com a qual eu a escrevi. Não necessariamente tem a ver com a fic, mas eu realmente gosto delas... Vocês acham aqui community. livejournal. com / potterslashfics / 599305. html (só tirar os espaços! E tem que registrar, mas, hey, vale a pena ;D)

* * *

Fred acendeu mais um cigarro e ficou encarando as luzes da rua. Poucas pessoas passavam pelas calçadas frias, todas apressadas, pulando as poças d'água no caminho. Uma chuva fina caía, fazendo a iluminação que os postes lançavam nas calçadas parecerem manchadas pelas gotas refletidas pela luz. Não havia nem lua, nem estrela no céu, só o flash repentino de algum refletor apontado para o céu, algum evento qualquer de mais uma noite movimentada de Londres.

Expirou a fumaça do cigarro, vendo-a subir cinza antes de desaparecer no ar. O vento uivava, frio e constante, entrando pela janela e fazendo as cortinas se balançarem levemente ao seu lado. As pessoas na rua usavam pesados casacos e sobretudos, alguns até luva, mas Fred não sentia frio. Cada trago no cigarro trazia um calor característico a seu peito, e talvez por isso, ele gostasse tanto de fumar. Pelo calor momentâneo que o fazia esquecer-se do frio lá fora.

Os minutos passaram sem pressa, queimando o cigarro em seus dedos, mas mantendo a paisagem quase inadulterada. Pessoas iam e vinham, mas para Fred, continuava igual. Todos os minutos do mundo poderiam passara naquela janela, e Fred sentia que nada mudaria. Talvez porque, ao contrário do que diziam, o tempo não fosse a resposta, mas alguma outra coisa que ele não podia tocar. Ou não queria. Ele não sabia dizer.

Apagou o cigarro no parapeito, observando mais uma marca escura se formar na madeira, mais uma noite insone olhando pedaços sem importância das vidas de outras pessoas. Detalhes que ele esqueceria pela manhã ou antes de terminar o próximo copo de uísque de fogo. Havia um quase vazio sobre a mesa de cabeceira, esperando ser completado, esperando que Fred despejasse seus problemas nele mais uma vez. Até o final da noite, talvez Fred se rendesse ao seu apelo silencioso, mas naquele momento, as luzes da cidade ainda o chamavam.

O número pessoas foi diminuindo com o passar dos minutos. Cada uma delas corria para seus destinos para neles se refugiar do inverno rigoroso e, talvez, de seus problemas. Fred sabia que não havia para onde correr, nenhum refúgio onde seus fantasmas se tornassem menos presentes. Nem naquele cubículo em que passava seus dias, nem em tantos outros lugares que um dia ele soubera como chamar de "lar" havia descanso ou esquecimento. Se fosse pensar, ele sequer não sabia mais como empregar a palavra, como fazê-la verdadeira de novo; ele tinha perdido a capacidade de encontrar paz nessas casas, suas ou de outros, o sentido que as faziam um refúgio. _Seu_ refúgio. Não era como se ele não soubesse como tinha perdido isso, nem mesmo que ele não pudesse retornar a elas e encontrar o mesmo aconchego. Simplesmente nada disso faria diferença. O problema estava nele.

Os problemas _sempre_ estavam nele.

Fred saiu da janela, caminhando pelo quarto por entre peças de roupas largadas pelo chão. Algumas talvez sequer fossem suas, mas ele não se importava o suficiente com isso. Pessoas iam e vinham, dormiam em sua cama, com ele ou não, para partir pela manhã. Rostos tão sem significados quanto aqueles passando na rua, muitas vezes até menos. Um destes tinha habitado sua cama há poucas horas, mas não ficou o suficiente para que o calor dele ainda permeasse os lençóis. O colchão estava tão frio quanto à rua lá fora ou os dedos já enregelados de Fred. Ele se sentou na ponta da mesma e esticou uma mão para o copo de uísque, bebendo o resto da bebida dentro dele e encarando novamente a paisagem da cidade. Agora ele só via pedaços de prédios e pontos de luzes e um pedaço de céu escuro. Ele se deitou, tateando às cegas por seu maço de cigarros, querendo mais um pouco de nicotina para aliviar sua noite. Ele o encontrou onde o havia deixado: no chão, ao lado da cama, um pacote escuro e mentolado que comprara em uma de suas muitas idas às diversas boates da cidade. O isqueiro estava dentro da gaveta, seu refúgio de sempre. O metal frio e detalhado repousava ainda brilhante conta a madeira escura, de onde Fred o pegou, apenas para ficar encarando-o sobre a palma de sua mão. Uma constelação adornava o objeto, parecendo ter luz própria como as estrelas que a formavam. Fred sentiu o canto de sua boca repuxar num sorriso involuntário que nunca chegou a se formar. Aquele isqueiro fora um dos poucos presentes que recebera em sua vida sem nenhuma motivação como aniversários ou Natal. Um presente simples de um garoto igualmente simples.

_"Oh, que frio insuportável!" _

_Fred só teve o tempo de erguer o rosto do livro que lia antes que uma massa de cabelos atingisse seu colo, fazendo o livro escorregar de suas mãos, caindo com um baque surdo no chão. _

_"Ooph!", Fred exclamou, sentindo o ar escapar-lhe pelos lábios. "Moleque, você acha que pesa quanto?" _

_O garoto em seu colo sorriu, um riso branco e genuíno, com pequenas imperfeições, mas bonito como tudo nele. _

_"Eu não sei. Mas você é um cara grande e forte, Fred. Com certeza você consegue me agüentar." _

_Um riso se formou no fundo da garganta de Fred, antes que ele beslicasse a ponta do nariz pálido e arrebitado do garoto. _

_"Você é tão engraçadinho.", disse com ironia, apenas para ser desarmado com um daqueles olhares expressivos que só aquele moleque espevitado parecia ter._

_"Mamãe sempre me diz o mesmo." _

_Outro riso, dessa vez de garoto, que dessa vez morreu contra os lábios de Fred. Nada mais que um leve encostar, um simples selinho que acabou pouco depois de começar. O garoto se soltou, ainda sorrindo e voltou a se acomodar no colo de Fred. _

_"O que você estava fazendo?" _

_"Lendo." _

_Ele inspirou dramaticamente e pôs uma mão no peito. _

_"Não, Fred Weasley estudando? Estou chocado!" _

_"Eu que vou te deixar chocado daqui a pouco, moleque. Fica me provocando mesmo.", Fred resmungou, sem realmente estar irritado. Era difícil ficar irritado realmente com ele. _

_O garoto bateu as pestanas para o moreno, com um sorriso angelical nos lábios. Fred se viu rindo antes mesmo de ter controle sobre o que fazia. _

_"Uuuh, isso é uma promessa?" _

_"Talvez." _

_Um silêncio confortável caiu entre os dois. Eles caiam naqueles silêncios e saiam deles com uma maestria que denotava conforto na relação que tinha. Eles não paravam de falar para depois ficarem procurando algo a dizer. Eles apenas deixavam o assunto morrer quando tinha que morrer, sem que isso tornasse tudo tedioso. Fred se voltou para seu livro, ciente de que teria sua atenção divertida dele, se assim o outro quisesse e mergulhou na leitura, se deixando afundar na cadência das palavras e no conhecimento contido. E só veio à tona quando a luz do quarto mudou de uma luz amarelada pra um azul acinzentado que indicava o final do dia. Ele olhou o garoto, não muito surpreso de encontrá-lo adormecido em seu colo, segurando discretamente a ponta de sua camisa com uma mão, os lábios entreabertos,deixando aparecer os dois dentes da frente, um pouco grandes demais e ligeiramente separados, sem deixar escapar nenhum som. Como tudo, ele tinha aquele ar de perfeição que o rodeava até quando estava com os olhos fechados, as pestanas longas lançando sombras curiosas sobre as maçãs do rosto. Fred sentiu-se tentado em perturbar aquela calmaria, mas não teve coragem de fazê-lo. Apenas recostou melhor e deixou a noite chegar, enquanto olhava o tempo passar no rosto de pouco mais que um menino._

Os dias perdiam seu significado, sem motivos para serem lembrados pelo que eram. Não fazia diferença se era um domingo ou uma terça-feira. O tempo para Fred era marcado quando, às vezes, tinha sua monotonia quebrada por algum visitante sem nome, com quem ele compartilharia algumas horas – ou talvez dias – de companhia sem realmente importar se aquela pessoa estava ali ou não.

Alguma dessas pessoas o visitou em uma das inúmeras tardes que preenchiam seus dias. Fred nunca se importava em guardar os nomes, mesmo que ele os dissesse em voz alta quando abria a porta de seu apartamento e as envolvia em seus braços. Talvez houvesse conversa, um diálogo que Fred não se importaria em recordar. Talvez não. Aquela pessoa em específico, andava pelo seu apartamento, mexendo em coisas, falando num tom animado e íntimo, como daqueles que acham que intimidade se ganha com o número de vezes que se vai com alguém para a cama. Fred sabia quando assentir ou até mesmo sorrir, o que dizer, mas nada daquilo parecia ter qualquer relevância. E mesmo quando estavam na cama, Fred só se limitava a observar o movimento do corpo do seu parceiro com aquela longínqua curiosidade de quem apenas acha interessante ver como os músculos de seu abdômen contraíam com o esforço de se erguer e se deixar cair de volta em seu colo. E mesmo no ápice, Fred não se sentia ali e, por brevíssimos instantes, o mesmo pensamento de sempre o atingiria, antes de ter sua mente esvaziada pelo torpor.

E eventualmente, ela iria embora, como todos iam, e Fred ficaria em sua cama, esperando a noite cair.

A noite, sim, era uma companheira fixa, com quem ele compartilharia um cigarro ou vários e seu uísque aqueceria suas entranhas até o ponto de que seus dedos estivessem entorpecidos demais para conseguirem se agarrar ao copo. E no escuro, ele pensaria em todas as coisas que ele fingia não existir enquanto o sol estava alto. E se lembraria de momentos que não queria se esquecer, assim como se recordaria de coisas que das quais preferia se esconder. E quando seu controle sobre umas memórias se tornasse falho, o álcool seria seu melhor amigo, o levando a exaustão.

"_Hm, você cheira a álcool, Fred."_

_O garoto parecia crescer a cada refeição que fazia, tão rápido que os centímetros pareciam se acumular em sua estatura. Ele estava de pé, encostado no batente da porta, tentando se fazer de enfezado sem muito sucesso. Fred ergueu a garrafa de vodca em uma saudação irônica, arrancando um bufar e revirar de olhos em resposta._

"_São três da tarde, isso não era hora de beber.", ele continuou, num tom professoral que em nada convencia Fred._

"_Só mesmo um moleque como você pra pensar assim. É sempre hora de beber."_

"_Um moleque como eu? Um moleque com o fígado inteiro, você quer dizer."_

_Ele continuou ali parado, lançando olhares fulminantes para a nuca de Fred, pontuando sua insatisfação com suspiros e resmungos contrariados aqui e ali. Eventualmente, Fred desistiu e largou a garrafa, se levantando do chão e abrindo os braços para o garoto._

"_Viu? Parei de beber. Devo agradecer pelo seu esforço em salvar meu fígado."_

"_Deve. Aliás, você devia também parar de fumar."_

"_Oh, tire todos os prazeres de um homem. Daqui a pouco, você vai querer que eu pare de foder também."_

_O garoto abriu a boca para contra-argumentar, mas a fechou depois de um segundo ou dois e abriu um daqueles sorrisos travessos que somente ele parecia saber dar sem parecer vulgar ou forçado. Um calor se espalhou imediatamente pelo abdômen de Fred e nada tinha a ver com a vodca já esquecida no chão._

"_Não. Isso não", ele disse, saindo finalmente de seu posto perto da porta e se aproximando. Ele nunca media seus atos ou seus gestos e nunca se importava em parecer atraente, mas ele sempre conseguia isso, mesmo que Fred nunca fosse dizê-lo isso. "Isso faz muito bem a saúde."_

_Fred riu e roçou o nariz contra a curva da orelha dele._

"_Para a minha ou para a sua saúde?"_

_Ele riu, deliciado, e agarrou a camisa de Fred com as duas mãos, brincando com a barra dela._

"_As duas coisas."_

Algumas vezes, Fred achava que vivera uma outra vida antes daquela. Suas lembranças pareciam pertencer a uma outra pessoa, alguém tão essencialmente diferente de quem ele era que tudo parecia fruto de algum filme há muito assistido, mas que ele nunca conseguira esquecer. E mesmo assim, em alguns quase inexistente momentos de estranha lucidez, ele sabia que tudo aquilo fazia parte de quem ele era e eram, muito provavelmente, causa do que ele se tornara.

Havia pessoas que ele uma vez amara, e talvez ainda amasse, mas das quais não tinha notícias há tanto tempo que eles achavam que elas podiam simplesmente não existir. E ele sabia que, em boa parte, era sua culpa, mas ele não se importava com isso. Em na sua 'outra vida' àquelas pessoas podiam fazer toda a diferença, mas ali, naquele apartamento, no seu quarto, em sua cama, dentro sua cabeça, elas nada podiam fazer. E em sua impotência, elas só causariam dores a si mesmas, dor que Fred não se sentia inclinado a assisti-las vivenciar. Ele não sabia se importava-se suficiente com elas para poupar-lhes do sofrimento ou se simplesmente não tinha paciência para emoções desnecessárias, mas ele sabia que não tinha vontade alguma de fazer diferente.

E em alguns dias ele desejava ser capaz de sentir falta de como as coisas eram, saudades suficientes daquelas pessoas para que se sentisse motivado para mudar as coisas como eram e, quem sabe, ver rapidamente como as coisas tinham sido. Mas aquele desejo nunca vinha e Fred não se sentia inclinado o suficiente para fazer alguma coisa a respeito, então ele apenas pensava nas coisas como elas eram e em como elas poderiam ser por algum tempo.

E então ele se esquecia de tudo entre um cigarro e um copo de bebida, a noite terminava e Fred adormecia.

_O garoto estava sentado à mesa, brincando distraidamente com um pedaço de torrada, se ocupando em fazer carinhas sorridentes com farelo, restos de ovo mexido e ketchup, enquanto Fred se ocupava de lavar a louça do café. Ele nunca entenderia muito bem porque ele sempre insistia em tomar café da manhã com Fred de vez em quando, mas para ele estava muito bem. Ele havia perguntado, uma vez, o motivo e ouvira em grandes detalhes como a primeira refeição do dia era a mais importante e em como ele sabia que Fred não a tomaria se ele estivesse lá. Era verdade, assim como era verdade que o garoto não estaria lá para forçá-lo a ter ume refeição balanceada todos os dias, mas essa parte, quando mencionada por Fred fora prontamente respondida com uma torrada voadora tentando acertá-lo._

"_Encontrei com o pessoal esses dias.", o garoto disse subitamente, ainda entretido com sua torrada._

_Fred secou as mãos nas próprias calças e se sentou, observando-o._

"_Na verdade, foi anteontem.", ele continuou, sem levantar os olhos de seu prato, falando com uma falsa casualidade que não convencia Fred em nada. "Foi divertido..."_

_Fred se manteve calado, enquanto o garoto levantou o rosto de sua obra de arte e virou o prato para que ele admirasse também. Fred se limitou apenas em pegar o 'olho' da carinha sorridente, que na verdade era um pedaço de ovo mexido com um pingo de ketchup e comeu, ganhando uma exclamação de puro ultraje e o prato sendo puxado de volta para seu devotado artista._

"_Não coma a carinha, seu ogro!", O garoto fungou ofendidamente e repôs o olho de sua obra. "Sentimos sua falta lá."_

"_Sentiram.", repetiu Fred, naquele tom cético que ele sabia que o faria franzir o cenho para ele e torcer o nariz. E fez._

"_Sentimos. Eu sei que isso vai inflar seu superego, mas você faz falta. É diferente sem você estar lá."_

_Fred suprimiu um sorriso torto que não era bem dele e que era reflexo de um bem parecido que aquele moleque idiota às vezes exibia._

"_Talvez você devesse falar um pouco mais de o quanto minha presença é indispensável. Talvez eu fique mais inclinado a dar as caras."_

_O garoto riu e bateu de leve com o indicador contra o queixo, fingindo se lembrar dos fatos._

"_Bem, você é um cara chato, metido a besta, fede a nicotina, fala muito palavrão e é bem mal humorado. Principalmente de manhã.", disse o garoto com um falso jeito sério que o fazia parecer com uma criança fingindo ser adulto, apesar dele não ter mais nada de criança há muito tempo._

"_Oh, puxa, me sinto tão animado agora."_

_O garoto mostrou a língua e continuou._

"_Mas você também me faz rir, mesmo que algumas vezes seja fazendo graça da minha cara."_

"_Só isso?", questionou Fred, tentando não rir._

_O garoto deu de ombros, fingindo uma indiferença._

"_Bom, eu gosto de você."_

"_E isso faz a minha presença indispensável e compensa a minha horrenda personalidade?"_

_Ele sorriu, um daqueles sorrisos que Fred sempre admirava sem nunca dizer, porque ele sabia que se dissesse, aquela cabecinha oca ia se encher de idéias tolas que ele preferia não alimentar. As coisas eram boas do jeito que estavam. O garoto levantou da cadeira e Fred se afastou um pouco da mesa, abrindo espaço para que ele se acomodasse em seu colo, mesmo que ele fosse alto e pesado demais para caber direito._

"_Pra mim, é."_

Fred abriu seu armário e pegou uma calça e blusa qualquer, vestindo-as sem pensar muito no assunto. Seu cigarro queimava sozinho no cinzeiro, lançando uma espiral de fumaça no ar que subia lentamente para desaparecer pela janela aberta. Ele o recolocou nos lábios, enquanto procurava um casaco para se cobrir, um sapato qualquer e suas chaves. Ele nunca trancava sua porta, nem mesmo quando saia. Não havia nada apara ser roubado ali, nada além de uns poucos pertences que nem mesmo a Fred interessavam. Por último, ele pegou seu isqueiro, alisando por um segundo ou dois a frente trabalhada antes de escondê-lo na segurança de seus bolsos e sair.

A neve começou a cair cedo, pintando as ruas de um branco sujo que doía nos olhos quando o dia estava claro. Era uma luminosidade acinzentada que penetrava mesmo através das pálpebras fechadas de Fred, o impedido de dormir durante o dia, mas para sua sorte as noites eram longas o suficiente para permitir que ele ainda a observasse pela janela sem anular completamente seu sono. Andando pela rua, a neve depositada no asfalto molhava a barra de sua calça, ensopando-as tão rápido quanto uma chuva faria. Pessoas andavam encasacadas até o queixo, com grossos cachecóis, luvas de lã e botas. Fred andava apenas com seu casaco jeans e um tênis de lona gasto.

Acendeu um cigarro enquanto caminhava, soltando a fumaça aos poucos, apreciando a queimação a qual ele já estava mais do que acostumado em seu peito. Ele desejou uma bebida para acompanhar sua caminhada, mas se contentou em olhar os rostos dos anônimos à sua volta com uma distanciada curiosidade. Fred não se perguntava o que elas estavam pensando ou como seriam suas vidas. Ele apenas as encarava, olhos, nariz, boca, linhas de expressão e guardava suas fisionomias até o próximo rosto a ser escrutinado, aí esquecendo o que tinha visto antes.

Seu cigarro queimou até o filtro e Fred o jogou no chão, não se incomodando em pisar nele e deixando que a guimba ainda acesa criasse um buraco no monte de neve em que caíra. Acendeu outro cigarro, guardando o maço e o isqueiro dentro do bolso interno do seu casaco e mal dera dois passos antes que um floco de neve atingisse seu ombro. A neve começou esparsa, flocos aqui e ali, mas logo ela caia mais intensamente e seria bonita se não fosse fria e deixasse úmido o que quer que tocasse.

Ainda assim, havia algo sobre a neve que fazia Fred sair de casa e andar a esmo, apenas pelo prazer de fazê-lo. E mesmo que não significasse nada, ele ainda o fazia e mesmo que algumas vezes ele não o fizesse, não importava. Ele ainda sairia na neve, quando quisesse e nunca pensaria a respeito.

Pensar sobre alguns hábitos o assustava mais do que ele sequer imaginava. Então ele simplesmente não pensava.

"'_Tá fr-frio!"_

_Fred revirou os olhos. Era a terceira vez que ele ouvia aquilo só na última meia hora e o garoto estava escondido debaixo de uma montanha de cobertores que só deixavam a ponta de sua cabeça de fora, um montinho de cabelos visível._

"_Frescura."_

_O moleque se sentou, indignado, ainda quase invisível embaixo daquele mundo de cobertas._

"_Frescura? Você que tem um coração gelado e por isso não sente frio!"_

_Fred se levantou do chão, onde estava acomodado e puxou as cobertas. O garoto guinchou, surpreendido pela lufada de ar gelado que entrou por debaixo dos cobertores e continuou fazendo sons de ultraje enquanto Fred se acomodava ao seu lado na cama._

"_Sai, sai, sai! Tira esse pé gelado daqui, Fred, sai!", Fred se agarrou ao garoto, prendendo-o firmemente ao seu lado e passando uma perna entre as deles, esquentando os pés atrás dos joelhos dele._

"_É pra rir de você tentando me expulsar da minha própria cama?"_

_O garoto bufou e se contorceu, mas eventualmente Fred ficou aquecido o suficiente e ele se aquietou. Começou a nevar de leve e Fred observou o garoto olhando para a janela, olhando a neve. Ele perdeu a noção do tempo e talvez tenha até cochilado, quando a voz dele o acordou._

"_Fred?"_

"_Hm?"_

"_Será que alguém sentiria minha falta?"_

_Fred abriu um olho, que ele não se lembrava de ter fechado e o encarou. Ele ainda olhava para a janela, mas tinha uma expressão melancólica que não combinava com ele. Fred se sentou na cama._

"_Que bobagem é essa?"_

_O garoto se virou._

"_Nada, é só que... Será iriam sentir minha falta?"_

_Fred o encarou desconfiado. Ele não era dado a grandes momentos filosóficos, ainda que tivesse uma inclinação quase irritante ao drama. Só que Fred o conhecia a tempos suficiente para saber quando ele fazia drama e quando não e aquela era definitivamente uma situação de _não.

"_Você pretende ir a algum lugar"_

"_Não... Mas eu me pergunto se alguém sentiria minha falta.", uma pausa, uma respiração curta. "Se você sentiria."_

_Fred riu, primeiro um riso súbito, espremido que logo se transformou numa risada completa, cheia. Ele viu como o garoto fechou os olhos, como se a risada o machucasse, mas isso não o fez parar. Aquelas perguntas eram idiotas demais._

"_Ninguém vai sentir falta de você, moleque. Vai todo mundo jogar as mãos pros céus e dar graças que você sumiu.", Fred respondeu, se deitando novamente e jogando um braço sobre o tórax do garoto, que não se moveu._

_Um silêncio constrangido permeou o quarto, deixando Fred ciente de que ele havia dito a coisa errada na hora errada. O simples fato de que ele não dizia absolutamente nada para Fred, nem uma reclamação diante da postura dele ou seus gritos costumeiros diziam mundos sobre o quanto aquilo o havia atingido. Um punho de ferro se fechou sobre o coração de Fred, fazendo-o pensar que ele devia dizer alguma coisa para consertar, qualquer coisa para acertar aquela situação._

_Fred fechou somente fechou os olhos e ficou imóvel à espera do sono que nunca veio, espantado pelo som da respiração ruidosa e forçadamente controlada daqueles que tentam abafar o próprio choro._

Fred quase não se levantou para abrir a porta quando bateram nela. Era meio de uma tarde fresca, com um sol brando brilhando lá fora e onde estava, deitado em sua cama, ele podia ver um pedaço de céu azul. Ele estava ali há tempo suficiente para ver nuvens sendo lentamente sopradas para longe de seu campo de visão pelo vento e um ou outro pássaro. Era monótono, mas para Fred enquanto houvesse um cigarro entre seus lábios e uma garrafa de uísque em sua mão, qualquer coisa era suportável.

Se talvez as batidas não tivessem continuado por tanto tempo, Fred as teria ignorado. Mas o som repetitivo estava começando a lhe causar uma dor de cabeça no fundo dos olhos, então ele apenas pediu para quem quer que fosse entrasse; sua porta nunca estava trancada de todo modo.

Fred não olhou para o visitante até alguma coisa chamar a sua atenção: um breve reflexo de vermelho pelo canto dos olhos, uma fisionomia conhecida, um jeito de andar que há muito não via. Ele encarou a pessoa sem saber ao certo de sentia uma repulsa imediata pela sua presença ou apenas surpresa. Havia história demais entre eles, tempo demais no caminho e Fred não se sentia inclinado a lidar com nada daquilo. Ele tomou mais um gole de sua bebida e esperou.

Não demorou muito. Ele quase não ouviu direito o que o outro estava falando, coisas sobre ele próprio, porque estava ali, o passado em comum. Coisas que ele não precisava dizer a Fred; ele se lembrava de tudo. E ainda assim ele falava e falava, como se seu discurso pudesse mudar o curso dos acontecimentos ou despertar alguma coisa mudança em Fred.

Outros já tinham vindo. Outros já tinham tentador. Todos tinham falhado.

Porque Fred não se importava com o que eles achavam, queriam, ansiavam. Ele não se importava para nada, exceto aquilo que tinha perdido, talvez por sua própria e única culpa. E exatamente por isso, ele ficou onde estava, deitado, fitando o pedaço de céu que conseguia ver da sua cama e esperando que em algum momento, seu visitante fosse embora.

A maioria se cansava depois de meia hora, alguns chegando aos gritos. Os mais persistentes falariam por horas, antes de caírem em lágrimas ou apelarem de todo jeito. Mas seu visitante preferiu o agarrar pelo colarinho e tentar forçá-lo a ouvir. Não era _novo_, mas não era comum. E Fred teria ignorado como todos os outros, até deixado que ele o agredisse, se isso fosse fazê-lo ir embora mais rápido.

Mas ele não fez isso. Ele apenas puxou Fred pelo colarinho até que o céu não pudesse mais ser visualizado e Fred fosse forçado a encarar aquele rosto tão familiar e falou as únicas coisas que ninguém até ali o tinha dito.

"Você é um merda, Fred. Eu mesmo te acho tão patético que quase não tenho mais vontade de olhar na tua fuça, mas prometi que vinha e vim.", Fred não quis argumentar, mas também não foi capaz de bloquear as palavras. Principalmente as que se seguiram. "Se Scorpius pudesse te ver agora, ele teria vergonha do que você se tornou."

Fred não saberia dizer o que aconteceu ao certo até muito tempo depois daquele episódio. O que ele sabia é que algo o impeliu a agarrar James Sirius de volta pela gola da camisa e o empurrar com toda a força que tinha. Ele cambaleou para longe, fazendo a garrafa de uísque rolar pelo chão, deixando um rastro âmbar no piso. Seu cigarro estava fazendo uma mancha em seu lençol, mas ele não dava a mínima, porque James achava que ele sabia alguma coisa sobre Scorpius, que podia falar como se o _conhecesse_ de verdade.

E então Fred reagiu. Ele berrou coisas que não saberia repetir, mesmo no momento seguinte à elas terem deixado seus lábios e sentiu seu corpo se mover sozinho. E ele sabia que James ainda estava falando, mas ele não conseguia ouvir. E ele sabia que estava gritando, mas ele não sabia o que. Tudo o que ele conseguia pensar era que Scorpius não estava lá para dizer nada daquilo e que James não tinha o direito de agir como se soubesse o que ele falaria. E que não importava o que os outros achavam, porque _Scorpius não estava mais ali_ e todo o resto era irrelevante.

E mais tarde, Fred se lembraria apenas de cair sentado no chão, sentindo cada músculo de seu corpo doer e o cheiro forte de álcool e pano queimado em suas narinas. E lá fora o céu já estaria de um laranja, quase roxo e algumas estrelas já seriam visíveis. E James ainda estava lá, sentado em outro canto, olhando para a janela e murmurando coisas sobre o passado, sobre Scorpius e sobre saudade. E Fred só se viu assentindo, sentindo a estranha ausência da falta de interesse que sempre o acompanhava e ele _ouvia_ cada palavra que James dizia, porque ele queria saber.

E ele aprendeu coisas que nunca soubera de como as coisas aconteceram e de como ele era arrogante demais de achar poderia mudar o desfecho. E ao mesmo tempo, ele percebia que poderia ter mudado outras coisas, mas que não adiantava ele pensar naquilo, porque ele nunca teria a oportunidade. Ele só podia mudar o agora e era só isso que James o pedia.

Fred se levantou para pegar seu isqueiro em seu lugar habitual e encarou a constelação de escorpião gravada no metal. E ele se lembrou de como Scorpius contava histórias sobre sua constelação, suas estrelas, ou sobre o titã Hyperion. E eram coisas bobas, mas ele era assim, formado inconseqüentes, mas provavelmente uma das pessoas mais fortes que Fred já conhecera.

Ele caminhou até James e estendeu uma mão, tendo uma breve sensação de _deja vu_ que se perdeu quando as palmas de encontraram. E Fred podia não deve àquilo a Scorpius, mas certamente devia a si mesmo.

_**~~ Finis ~~**_

_**

* * *

**_**N****otas e um pouquinho de falação**

Olá, gente! Vocês devem estar assustados com a frequência das atualizações, hein? XD

Essa fic foi escrita para comemorar o aniversário da Coyote, que foi dia 31 de julho (sim, ela faz aniversário junto com o Harry Potter XD). Bom, como eu disse lá nas notas, eu não gostei do resultado final. Mas eu raramente gosto das coisas que eu faço, então não é nenhuma surpresa tão grande.

Essa fic tem uma continuação da qual eu só consegui escrever o final e bloqueei de tal modo que não consigo olhar direito para ela. Mas eu quero terminar e vou. Ou talvez, eu só poste o final. É nessa continuação que fica um pouquinho mais claro o que acontece com o Scorpius. Então, por enquanto, apenas imaginem.

Bem, lembrem-se **REVIEW É AMOR!**

Alis~~


End file.
